


O de Orgasmo

by fanficchallenges



Series: Reto del Abecedario [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficchallenges/pseuds/fanficchallenges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, lo único que uno necesitaba era una buena ducha caliente para finiquitar lo que muchos llamarían "un mal día".</p>
            </blockquote>





	O de Orgasmo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt dado por Zahia. Contenido no apto para el trabajo :)

La vida en la carretera era muy difícil y todo hombre que hubiera pasado más de un par de semanas de motel en motel podría confirmar que era cierto. No podían echarle a él la culpa por ser un hombre con unas necesidades básicas que debían de ser satisfechas y que no encontrarían justificación en algo tan sencillo como un: "Estoy persiguiendo un grupo de vampiros y ahora no tengo tiempo para un revolcón". Había pasado todo el día fuera de la que era su casa por ahora, aka sucio motel de carretera, paseando por la zona boscosa que rodeaba la pequeña localidad de Sierra Vista, localizada en el estado de Arizona. La noticia la habían visto en el periódico del día anterior, cuando por suerte estaban cerca de la zona, y ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que rezumaba el olor a podrido tras el que siempre solían ir.

Los rumores apuntaban a desapariciones de gente por los alrededores del Área de Conservación Nacional Ribereña San Pedro y, mientras su hermano se disfrazaba de perro del FBI y fingía estar por la investigación de esas extrañas muertes, Dean tenía la sensación de estar viviendo una etapa de Boyscout que nunca llegó a experimentar. El clima en esa época era lo que popularmente se conoce como una soberana mierda. No sólo lloviznaba a ratos, también hacía viento y ni un mísero rayo del sol asomaba tras la masa compacta de nubes. Por ese motivo, horas después, entumecido, decidió regresar al mugriento motel para darse una reparadora ducha, que esperaba le devolviera su calor corporal.

Fue ahí, en ese lapso entre su llegada, después de haber dejado su hermoso Impala aparcado justo delante de la puerta de su habitación, y camino al baño, durante la preparación de la ropa que iba a utilizar para dormir un rato mientras Sam no regresaba, que su mente empezó a jugar con él. Pronto, esa necesidad de aumentar su temperatura corporal se desvió hacia otros terrenos cuando la ingeniosa frase "conozco otras maneras de entrar en calor, mucho más sencillas" decidió aparecer en su mente. Ahí, en justo ese momento, su libido despertó y aunque trató de desechar el pensamiento mientras se quitaba la camisa de cuadros mojada y los tejanos desgastados, estaba lejos de lograr su objetivo.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua de la ducha saliera clara y caliente, ya que durante un instante la había visto marrón, una simple idea se hizo un baluarte y se negó a desalojar ese sitio lúgubre y gris que era la mente del mayor de los Winchester. Sam no estaba y, probablemente, aún tardaría unos minutos en venir. ¿Por quién debía él retener las ganas de darse amor propio mientras el agua caliente le caía encima? La respuesta era obvia: por nadie. Así pues, apresurado, Dean se metió en la ducha después de dejar caer al suelo sus calzoncillos de marca, que mejores días habían vivido, y corrió la cortina para obtener intimidad en ese pequeño hueco.

Primero dejó que el agua se fuera acumulando en su cabello, tornándolo más oscuro de lo habitual al acumularse en él, y que resbalara por su cuerpo musculado aunque también repleto de cicatrices de anteriores peleas, que no habían terminado muy bien para él. Se enjabonó la cabeza, la enjuagó y entonces llegó el turno de su cuerpo. Fue ahí cuando aprovechó cada segundo, acarició al mismo tiempo que repartía el jabón por su piel y en su mente dibujó hermosas mujeres, de anchas caderas y grandes senos, para alimentar el deseo. Rindió el objetivo de terminar de enjabonarse y simplemente se abandonó a la tarea de rozar con los dedos de su mano izquierda, de arriba abajo para luego volver a subir, su propia entrepierna que, en poco, estuvo enhiesta y pulsante, rodeada por palma y dígitos. La derecha se había apoyado contra las baldosas de la pared en la cual se encontraba la ducha de la que manaba el agua que le caía encima.

Ahogadamente, a pesar de estar solo, Dean jadeó entre dientes, como el gruñido de un animal, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, mientras seguía llevándose él solo al mismísimo paraíso —el de verdad, nada de mierdas que ya había experimentado antes — e imaginaba escenarios cada vez más excitantes. El placer se incrementó, sus dedos se apretaron contra las baldosas para ganar estabilidad y a ratos le recorrían unas descargas tan agradables que hasta las piernas las notaba como si fueran de gelatina. Y entonces, cuando se desató su orgasmo, uno violento y delicioso al mismo tiempo, Dean habló, sin pensarlo.

— Cas...

Y se quedó quieto, respirando agitadamente, pensando en lo bueno que eso había sido, hasta que recordó lo que se había escapado de entre sus labios. ¿Qué coño había sido eso? Miró su propia mano, esa con la que se había tocado, mientras confirmaba que, de veras, el nombre del ángel se le había escapado justo en el momento en el que había alcanzado su clímax.

— ¡Dean, ya he llegado! —escuchó a la voz de Sam anunciar.

— Mierda. —maldijo entre dientes.

El corazón le había dado un salto y se dio prisa en cerrar el grifo, coger la toalla que había dejado a mano y salir, completamente alterado, de la ducha. El corazón le iba a mil y eso había hecho que en sus mejillas se hubiera instalado un rubor que odió ver en su reflejo en el espejo. Mierda; en serio había llamado al ángel en su momento de éxtasis. Escuchó de nuevo a Sam y se exasperó aún más.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sammy, estoy en la maldita ducha y estoy bien! ¡Deja de ser un paranoico con este tema! ¡Al menos déjame que me ponga unos putos gallumbos! —exclamó, tratando de que su voz sonara estable.

Y mientras continuaba vistiéndose, torpe, llegando incluso a trastabillar un par de veces con sus propios pantalones, Dean juró y perjuró que ese incidente jamás iba a llegar a los oídos de nadie. Lo que no esperaba era escuchar, al otro lado de la puerta, una voz grave, que le erizó por completo.

—Hola, Sam. He venido porque he escuchado a Dean llamarme y sonaba como si estuviera en problemas. ¿Está todo bien? —escuchó a Castiel decirle a su hermano.

Puta vida... A ver cómo salía ahora de esta. Ojalá estuviera de vuelta en el infierno.


End file.
